Impressive Pretenders
by prouvaires
Summary: Could be considered a follow-up from This Is All - So Sonny's got a boyfriend, and Chad's annoying - what else is new? Well, possibly the fact that Chad stirs a lot more emotions than just anger in Sonny .. Rated for mild language.


**So I'm bored and freaked out about exams so I figured I'd distract myself by writing another Sonny With A Chance one-shot! (Because, let's face it, they're too addicting for words.)**

~x~

Well, this sucks.

Turns out Chad Dylan Cooper's charm _can _work on me. I'm not as immune to it as I thought.

Cliché or what?

Lame, too.

Yeah.

So, while I confuse myself with my internal babbling, he's standing on the other side of the room, leaning casually against the wall, chatting up some pretty little blonde.

_Stupid blondes. I can see through this one in an instant. Vacant, spoilt, just on Mackenzie Falls as a pretty background extra._

As I sit on the window sill, swinging my legs, Chad glances up and I catch his eye. I blush but I see his smirk, so I raise my chin and glare right back at him.

He doesn't even battle against me, just smirks knowingly and turns his attention back to the airhead in front of him.

_Stupid Chad Dylan Cooper. Stupid teenage hormones._

I frown deeply and hop down from the window sill, accidentally catching my skirt on a protruding nail and fight to free it before I flash the world.

Having managed to save myself some humiliation, I turn to leave and find that Chad has somehow managed to excuse him self from his _fascinating _conversation –cough-flirting-cough- with the blonde.

What the hell does he want now?

"Hey," he says.

I gaze back for a brief moment, my eyes calculating.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely and carry on walking.

He keeps pace eagerly and I try to stop myself from moving closer to him. As I glance up, he smiles blandly.

"What? I'm not allowed to spend some time with my favourite girl in the whole world?"

I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, Monroe, don't pretend you don't love being around me!"

This time I sigh and push him away, thanking God he has no idea.

"Yeah, okay, Bighead. Whatever you say."

He grins and I watch the way it reaches his eyes, crinkling up the corners and lighting up the blueness and – no, Sonny, snap out of it!

"So, don't you have any little kids to upset or puppies to shove?"

He frowns.

"That was ages ago, Sonny, get over it already. And don't you have a boyfriend to go piss off?"

Am I imagining the way the corner of his mouth twitches with jealousy when he says 'boyfriend'?

Wait, stupid question. Of _course _I'm imagining it.

"No, Justin is out of town."

He perks up a little, his frown fading away.

"And he left you all alone? Gosh, Sonny, are you sure you'll be able to cope all by yourself, with no macho boyfriend to take care of you and protect you?"

I have him pinned face down on the floor in about two seconds, his face smooshed into the carpet.

"Sorry, what was that about needing protection, Chad?"

He mumbles something unintelligible but mean sounding, and I shift to make myself more comfortable where I'm sitting on his back.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

He twists under me, and I suddenly find _myself _pinned down on the floor, gazing up at him as he holds my wrists against the floor. He smirks.

"Oh how the tables have turned."

I pout and writhe beneath him, trying to free my hands, but maddeningly he shifts me so he's pinning both my hands down with one of his, and taps me on the nose patronisingly.

"Now now, Sonny, let's not fight."

I glare up at him, shooting daggers. He positively beams back.

"You truly are a bastard of the first degree," I inform him.

He shrugs.

"Yeah. So?"

I am about to retort when suddenly a shocked voice comes screeching down the corridor.

"_Sonny?!_"

Ah, shit. Tawni. Ultra-casually, Chad rolls off of me, gives me a hand up, dusts himself down and leaves with a wink. I'm left, my hands clenching into enraged fists at my side.

"What was _that_?" Tawni squeaks in amazement.

~x~

**Favourite without reviewing and I'll track you down and kill you with a rusty spork.**


End file.
